


Mondblitz

by Schattenschwester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschwester/pseuds/Schattenschwester
Summary: Zerafina Potter. Ein Schicksal. Ein Mädchen. Eine Geschichte.





	Mondblitz

Es ist dunkel, kalt. Und ich bin mittendrin. Und das schon so lange. Aber das ist gut so. Ich habe gelernt damit zu leben und wenn jetzt jemand kommen würde um mich mitzunehmen würde mein Innerstes sich dagegen wehren. Doch ich würde mitkommen, um mich anschließend daran zu rächen, das sie nicht früher gekommen sind. Denn nun ist es zu spät. Zu spät um noch an das gute zu glauben. Um überhaupt noch zu glauben. Ich bin nicht mehr so unschuldig und unbedarft wie damals als ich hier herkam, als man mich hier einsperrte um mich los zu sein. Ich weiß irgendwann werden sie kommen, werden sagen sie haben mich gerettet und dann werden sie verlangen dass ich kämpfe. Ich habe es gesehen in meinen Träumen. Habe gesehen wie lachten und feierten, während ich hier war, allein. Habe gesehen wie sie auch meinen Bruder allein ließen, doch er war nicht so stark. SIE haben es geschafft ihn zu brechen. Er ist gestorben, zuerst innerlich und dann hat es zum Glück nicht mehr lange gedauert bis diese Schweine auch seinen Körper umbrachten. Ich habe es gesehen doch ich habe nicht geweint. Denn das war kein Leben. Mir war klar, dass nun ich das Leben führen musste was für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Denn dann würden sie sich wieder an mich erinnern. Würden mich hier rausholen und sich entschuldigen, doch sie würden es nicht so meinen. Sie würden sagen sie haben mich nur schützten wollen indem sie sagten mein Bruder wäre der Auserwählte gewesen und es wäre wahrscheinlicher gewesen ein Junge wäre ihr Retter als ein Mädchen. Und so hatten sie mich dazu verdammt im Schatten zu leben, der mit der Zeit mein größter Schutz gewesen war. Die Leute wussten noch nicht einmal dass es mich überhaupt gab, das Mädchen mit der Halbmond Narbe auf der Stirn, sie kannten nur den Jungen des Blitzes. Doch der Mond ist beständiger als der Blitz und so überlebte ich während mein Bruder unterging.  
Mein Name ist Zerefina Potter und das ist meine Geschichte.


End file.
